Mix CDs By Creator
Here's a list of all the Category:Mix CDs on the Wiki, as organized by Creator. If you've got a Mix CD, just give yourself a section and start your list! Once you've listed your titles, just type into the empty page, save the page, then go back and edit it, and you're ready to roll! See Also: * How To Make Your Song Titles Come Up When You Put Your Mix CD In * A Quick Way To Generate Tracklistings For Mixes And Compilations, Using Microsoft Excel And Word ------ Aila * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Mix #1: Rain Season * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Xmas Cap'n Derk * Super Happy Fun-Time Chop-Sockey Mixed Album of Doom DarKrow * He's In The Industry * Max Tensile Strength * The Biology of Purpose * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? Djerrid * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid Jay * Styles Of Beyond: The Subculture Soundtrack * Fort Minor: We Major (Instrumentals) * Fort Minor USA Promo CD (Version 1) * Fort Minor USA Promo CD (Version 2) * Movie Script Version 1 (Promotional CD) * Movie Script Version 1 (2-CD Original Soundtrack) * The Best Of... Mike Shinoda * The Best Of... Chester Bennington * Emotional Madness * Linkin Park... The Instrumentals: Volume I * Fort Minor / Styles Of Beyond LoRezSky * A Bestiary of Music Misternuvistor * A Mix Tape. * It's Variety! * Digitally Remastered Toothpick Rev. Syung Myung Me * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Matt * Wally's Novelty Mix: She Yo-Yos Me and I Yo-Yo Her Back * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of -- Streets Named For New England Trees * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * I'm Strapped To This Fucking Twin Bed: The Best Of The Handsome Family * The Speakerboxxx Below * Rise & Shine Or You're A Goner: The Best Of Barnes & Barnes * There Was A Pregnant Pause Before He Said "OK": The Best Of Belle & Sebastian (pre-''The Life Pursuit'') * Maybe Better You Should Hold Me Close Than Understand: The Best Of Thomas Dolby * Why Is Everybody Else Always Having Fun?: The Best Of M * Oh, Yes, He Really Has To Suffer: The Best Of Snakefinger * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Robert DeNiro's Mole: The Best Of "Weird Al" Yankovic * Please Don't Pull Me Out, This Is How I Would Want To Go: The Best Of XTC * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Rev. DOG. rivsgivsmeshivs * G-e-o-g-r-a-p-h-y Spells Love VoVat * VoVat's Mix * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? * The Best of 2005...and Before! Category: Wiki-Related Material